Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to a permanent magnetic liquid treating device comprising a tubular housing in which ring magnets and magnetizable spacer discs are located, coaxially to the longitudinal axis of the housing, and which has connecting pieces at both ends, said device comprising means which cause a spiral motion of the liquid passing therethrough, and an inner tube which is located in the housing, coaxially to the longitudinal axis thereof and at a distance from the inner wall of the housing, the ends of said inner tube being connected liquid-tight to said connecting pieces, and the ring magnets and spacer discs being installed in the liquid-free space between the inner tube and the tubular housing so that they lie one behind the other in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the housing.
A permanent magnetic liquid treating device of this kind is known by German Patent No. DE 195 32 357 A1 and this document forms the basis of the pre-characterizing part of claim 1. Such devices, which are also known from other patent documents, are used especially for the magnetic treatment of water in order to avoid the formation of lime deposits at the inner wall of pipes and tanks by causing that the calcium carbonate which is dissolved in the water is deposited not at the walls but in the form of separable fine particles.
While the treating device referred to above is in principle suitable for this purpose, its effect is not yet fully satisfactory. The rotating turbine which in the known device is used for creating a spiral motion of the liquid flowing therethrough can not provide for a spiral motion which is constant over the total length of the device, and the construction of the known device furthermore causes an undesirable higher pressure drop.
The object of the invention is therefore to improve a treating device of the above described type in such way that its construction is simplified and its effectiveness is clearly improved, that is that the formation of scale in pipes and tanks through which tap water flows but also in the liquid circulation of for example boilers or washing machines is avoided to an even higher degree.
This object is achieved by the dispositions of the characterizing part of claim 1. Preferred embodiments are described in the dependent claims.
By the cooperation of the specific coaxial arrangement of a stack of cylindrical ring magnets which are separated from each other by spacer discs consisting of metal and which surround an inner tube, with a helically wound strip consisting of a magnetizable rustproof metal, the width of which corresponds to the inner diameter of the inner tube and which is arranged in, said inner tube, the desired helical motion of the liquid flowing therethrough is realized in an even manner and practically without pressure drop and without moving parts, and an improvement of the magnetic flow which acts upon the molecules of the water flowing therethrough is achieved. The device according to the invention is of notably simple construction and can be manufactured at low costs.